OBSESION EN CARNAVAL
by Tzitziki Janik
Summary: Del odio al amor solo hay un paso- le dijo tratando de hacerla enojar... ¿Lo dices por ti? – Ella le contestó con una falsa sonrisa. Una pequeña historia escrita como respuesta al reto lanzado por Natasha Grandchester. Mi segunda historia escrita para Terry, celebrando el cumpleaños de la pelirroja.


Mi respuesta al reto lanzado por Natasha Grandchester, con la canción "Obsesión" de Javier Solís. No puedo imaginarme a Terry y Elisa juntos así que supongo que su relación solo es de odio y pasión. Y esto fue lo que salió.

Ya saben que esta historia fué escrita solo por el placer de hacerlo.

* * *

OBSESION EN CARNAVAL.

By Tzitziki Janik.

Eliza Leegan tomo un sorbo a su copa, le encantaban las margaritas y los mojitos. Algo que había aprendido a disfrutar durante su exilio en Miami.

Recordaba la deshonrosa expulsión del seno familiar cuando era adolescente. Ese día no pudo evitar mirar atrás y darle un último vistazo al que había sido su hogar. Notó las sonrisas mal disimuladas de la servidumbre y una rabia infinita se apoderó de ella… ya verían esos pobretones cuando regresara… porque había jurado regresar más fuerte, más rica y más poderosa que nunca.

Decidida a cumplir su objetivo estudio en la Universidad de Miami y ayudó a su hermano y padre a levantar el emporio hotelero en la Little Habana consolidándose poco a poco como una de las familias más ricas de la región.

Poco antes de cumplir los 25 años, con solo un portafolios bajo el brazo llego a Chicago… era hora de enfrentarse a su poderoso tío. Así que sin más llego al consorcio financiero y con un cheque con bastantes ceros decidió comprar la antigua casona familiar… costara lo que costara.

Pero no contó con esa poderosa atracción que sintió con solo escuchar la voz de William Albert Andrew y su atractiva personalidad. En medio de la conversación se perdió en esos ojos azules como el cielo y en el brillo dorado de sus cabellos. Centró su vista en esos labios que se le antojaron le recorrieran todo su cuerpo.

No supo ni como aceptó acompañarlo a ver la mansión y tampoco supo cómo terminaron haciendo el amor en la que era su antigua habitación en Lakewood.

Cuando Candy los encontró desnudos sobre la cama, ella solo se limitó a sonreír arrogante. William trato de vestirse e ir tras ella pero la figura voluptuosa de una diablesa pelirroja y desnuda sobre la cama que lo miraba impaciente y le sonreía seductora lo hizo decidir que por primera vez él no correría tras la pecosa y nuevamente se sumergió en la vorágine sexual que ella le despertaba.

En el momento que el gemía su nombre y se venía en su interior comprendió que le sería casi imposible separarse de él… había cometido la estupidez de mezclar el placer con los negocios.

Por eso había regresado molesta a Miami porque por más que quisiera los besos de William le tatuaron el alma. Durante seis meses vivió una pasión desenfrenada al lado del rubio magnate. Él no le prometía nada pero ella le estaba entregando todo. Y la gota que derramó el vaso fué la noticia en primera plana que anunciaba el compromiso matrimonial entre él y la pecosa… precisamente unos días antes de su cumpleaños.

La rabia que sentía hervía en su interior, tenía que ahogar su frustración de alguna manera por eso esa noche de carnaval decidió vivir como nunca.

_**- Es una noche de excesos**_ – se dijo cuándo vestía la sensual lencería.

Se puso un minivestido que entallaba su cuerpo y se hizo una coleta alta sujetando sus rizos pelirrojos. Solo algo de rímel y un poco de brillo en los labios. Esa noche era sofocante como para llevar maquillaje.

Tomo su pequeño bolso para luego arrojarlo a la cama. Y terminó llevándose solo su tarjeta de crédito y un poco de efectivo. Llego hasta el club de moda y bailó salsa hasta que sus pies le dijeron basta. Se sentó en la barra y en automático los recuerdos de ese día en brazos de William llegaron con intensidad.

Necesitaba a alguien que le hiciera olvidar un poco el coraje que sentía contra ella misma ¿y porque no? que también le ayudara a borrar esos recuerdos candentes.

Paseó la mirada escandalosamente por el lugar. Los que le gustaban eran demasiado finos o tenían pareja. Fastidiada terminó de un trago su copa y pidió mandar la cuenta a su oficina… cuando de pronto lo vió.

En medio de la pista estaba él.

El único que parecía igualar en atractivo a William.

Alto, delgado y con músculos delineados. El cabello oscuro y pulcramente cortado, vestía unos jeans y camiseta ajustada. Reía a carcajadas, era obvio que ya se había tomado algunas copas. Eliza lo miró con descaro para luego abrir sus ojos asombrada, era imposible no reconocer ese par de zafiros que un día creyó amar.

_**- Terry**_- susurró – _**¡Lo que me faltaba!**_

Recordó cuando él también la humilló y ella en venganza por su rechazo montó todo ese teatrito que terminó en la expulsión de su rival y que el abandonara el colegio.

Ella sonrió para sus adentros al recordar el motivo por el cual Terry se había marchado.

_**- El verdadero motivo**_- pensó.

Ese día Terry la humilló pero esta vez en público al lanzarle un escupitajo en el rostro y ella tuvo que tragarse su rabia. No asistió a clases pretextando un fuerte jaqueca y al verse a solas lo buscó en las caballerizas.

_**- Terry**_- Le dijo.

E inmediatamente lo abofeteó con todas sus fuerzas provocando que el alto chico diera dos pasos hacia atrás. Eliza miró entre horrorizada y gustosa el hilillo de sangre que corría por la comisura de sus labios. Le vió venir hacia ella pero ni se inmutó y plantó los pies en el suelo esperando la respuesta.

Ni siquiera cerró los párpados al sentir la fuerte mano que golpeó su rostro e hizo que una lágrima traicionera escapara de sus ojos. Acarició su mejilla y le sonrió de la misma manera en que él le sonreía. Entonces Eliza se abalanzó contra él tratando de descargar todo su coraje, toda su frustración y toda su humillación.

- ¡_**Quieta!-**_ le dijo mientras sujetaba las manos de la chica.

Ella lo veía con odio porque por más que luchara él la tenía bien sujeta de las manos. En sus forcejeos el lazo que sujetaba sus rojos rizos se deshizo y entonces estos cayeron como una cascada de fuego esparciendo un delicado aroma que inundó la nariz de Terry.

Por un momento ese suave perfume lo aturdió. Sabia muy bien que Eliza era muy bonita pero ese carácter que poseía le restaba atractivo.

_**- ¡Dije que te estés quieta!-**_ le dijo sujetándola con más fuerza- _**Me gusta domar**_ _**gatas salvajes.**_

_**- ¡No soy un animal**_!- Eliza le respondió mientras trataba de propinarle un puntapié. Provocando que ambos perdieran el equilibrio.

Cayeron hacia un lado y se miraron con fiereza. El observó sus hermosos ojos almendrados y sus rizos esparcidos sobre la paja. Los labios rojos y húmedos así como el firme busto que subía y bajaba rápidamente a causa de su respiración agitada. Una sensación punzante invadió su entrepierna y entonces hizo lo que jamás pensó hacer…_** la**_ _**besó.**_

Fué un beso furioso que ella no quería corresponder, él intensificó la caricia obligándola a abrir sus labios y aprovechó para que su lengua jugueteara dentro de la femenina boca. Poco a poco notó que Eliza le correspondía y ya no necesitó más.

Ahí sobre la paja tuvo sexo con ella.

_**- No es amor**_- se dijo- pero se dejó llevar por ese fuego que desprendía el cuerpo de la pelirroja. Sin contemplaciones se introdujo en su intimidad y la tomó de la manera más ruda que pudo. En el éxtasis mordió rabiosamente su cuello y Eliza gritó de dolor pero no se apartó de él.

_**- Soy el primero**_- le dijo mientras se ajustaba los pantalones y cerraba la bragueta.

Terry la observó abrocharse los botones del uniforme, acomodarse la falda y salir sin decir nada.

_**- Del odio al amor solo hay un paso**_- le dijo tratando de hacerla enojar.

_**- ¿Lo dices por ti?**_ – le contestó ella con una falsa sonrisa y con un tono irónico en su voz -_**Yo no te odio pero tampoco te quiero**_** -** Le dijo mirándole a los ojos -_** creí hacerlo pero me he dado cuenta que no me importas. Obtuve de ti lo que quería… solo sexo y nada más. Esta noche me servirá para compararte con mis futuros amantes y decir si en verdad valió la pena entregarte mi virginidad.**_

Él se quedó mudo… todo había sido nuevamente una farsa y cayó como un estúpido en su trampa.

_**- Eres una…-**_

_**- ¡Cuidado con lo que dices Terrence Grandchester, no sea que te arrepientas!… y gracias por el momento-** _Le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Se dio la media vuelta riendo y dando saltitos como una niña pequeña.

Y ahora lo tenía ahí disfrutando del carnaval.

Sonrió cuando él noto su presencia y le vió caminar hasta la barra. Lo miró sentarse a su lado y pedir una cerveza.

_**- Eliza.**_

_**- Terrence.**_

Fué el escueto saludo. Se miraron a los ojos como aquella vez en las caballerizas. Ella mordisqueaba la hojita de menta de su mojito y desviaba la mirada en un coqueto movimiento. Agitó sus cabellos y llegó hasta él el aroma a seducción, haciendo que nuevamente sus sentidos se embotaran como esa primera vez.

_**- ¿Quieres bailar?-**_ le invitó.

Ella no contestó. Se levantó y caminó hasta la pista. Entonces Terry la sujetó con fuerza y bailaron cadenciosamente. Ella movía sus caderas en forma voluptuosa mientras que el pelirrojo cabello caía en suaves ondas moviéndose al ritmo de su dueña.

Cada roce de su derriere le provocaba un cosquilleo en su entrepierna haciendo que su excitación creciera. Era imposible no fijarse en Eliza, desde el momento en que la vió entrar supo que era ella.

Había cambiado mucho… alta, esbelta y altiva pero ahora sonreía con franqueza lo que la hacía lucir más atractiva que nunca.

-**_ ¡Ese cabello!-_ **pensó - **_Rojo como el fuego_** - susurró y se estremeció al recordar su aroma y suavidad

Con la mirada siguió cada uno de sus movimientos y también se dio cuenta que había tristeza en sus hermosos ojos.

Entonces fué pillado observándola y al ver cómo le sonreía siguió su impulso de acercarse a Eliza y ahora la tenía junto a su cuerpo bailando ese candente ritmo. Para luego verse caminado tras ella por las calles de Miami, en un sofocante mar de gente que reía, bebía y bailaba divertida en el carnaval. La veía moverse unas veces frenéticamente... otras con una sensualidad deliciosa. La escuchaba reír a carcajadas mientras lo invitaba a seguirla. Terry miró las delicadas manos de uñas bien cuidadas y recordó cuando ella las clavó en su espalda mientras él la penetraba... pensó que nunca había visto tan sensual, hermosa y erótica visión.

Y como aquella vez que la hizo mujer, ya no pensó más.

Estaba fastidiado de Susana con sus celos infundados pero ahora le daría motivo suficiente para que de una vez firmara el divorcio y definitivamente lo dejara en paz... las rubias solo le habían traído problemas. Por la hermosa pelirroja en verdad valía la pena dejarle la mitad de su fortuna a Susana.

_**- Vamos Terrence, es noche de carnaval… excesos es lo de rigor.**_

_**- Terry… llámame Terry**_- le gritó- _**"Del odio al amor hay un paso"… ¿Lo dices por ti?**_- Recordó y observó la tenue mancha en el albo cuello. Ese era el recordatorio de que él fué el primero.

La pelirroja solo sonrió y se acercó a su oído para susurrarle.

_**- Terry… **_

El cálido aliento de Eliza rozó su mejilla provocando que sus emociones se exaltaran. Acarició el sitio donde hacía unos años atrás la había mordido provocando que ella se estremeciera.

_**- Siento algo sin nombre que me obsesiona contigo y pongo al mundo como testigo de mi frenesí**_- Le dijo con vehemencia y aspiró ese aroma que sin querer se había quedado grabado en lo profundo de sus recuerdos y que despertaba con más fuerza.

La sujetó con fuerza y la besó nuevamente. Esta vez quiso ser delicado en su caricia pero con ella no podía ser tierno.

Eliza era fuego puro.

Bebió el tibio aliento impregnado a menta.

Ella tenía razón… era noche de carnaval y era noche de excesos. De pasiones desenfrenadas como las que sentía en este momento. Que importaba lo que dijera el mundo. Esa noche ella era para él… nada más para él.

_**- Quiero hacerte el amor**_- le ordenó con voz ronca y excitada.

La pelirroja solo le sonrió con ironía… nuevamente él había caído en su trampa.

Eliza sabía que su corazón ya pertenecía a William pero su cuerpo bien podía entregarlo a quien quisiera y esta noche el afortunado sería Terrence Grandchester. Le tomó de la mano y soltó una alegre carcajada mientras pensaba que fácil había sido hacerlo caer una vez más y convertirse en su **_obsesión de carnaval_**.

* * *

Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi y a TOEI Animation.

Historia escrita solo por el placer de hacerlo.


End file.
